It is well known to provide a machine for successively performing several operations on various sheet elements. For example, operations on an envelope might include flapping, inserting, moistening and sealing, whilst operations on one or more sheets might include collating, folding and inserting into an envelope. It is further known to provide a machine which collates several sheets of paper into a bundle, folds the bundle, places an insert, such as a leaflet or booklet into the bundle, provides an envelope which is held open, inserts the folded sheets into the envelope, moistens the envelope and seals it, before ejecting the envelope into a receiving tray or bin. Each of these operations is distinct and requires a separate and unique processing region within the machine in order to successfully and repeatably carry out the required operation on the respective element. As a result, folder/inserter machines of the type described hereinbefore are typically large and complicated to program.
Recently, there have been moves towards reducing the size of such folder inserter machines in order to make them more accessible to smaller businesses, such as SOHO (small office/home office) operations. In order to be successful in this environment, the folder/inserter must occupy a small footprint (i.e. the area of floor/desk-surface occupied), perform reliably, and be easy to control without requiring specialist training.
GB-A-2380157 discloses a small office folder/inserter having two trays, and for storing sheets to be folded and the other for storing inserts to be inserted into the sheets. One location is specified for folding said sheets, another location for placing the insert into the folded sheets, and a further location for inserting the folded bundle into an envelope. The machine further comprises a location for storing envelopes, means for opening said envelopes and holding the envelopes open to receive the folded bundle at the inserting location, a section for moistening the flap of the envelope and a section for closing the flap of the envelope to seal it and ejecting the envelope to a receiving tray. Because of the small size and compactness of the machine, it is suitable for performing only a limited number of cycles in a given time period, i.e. it does not have a very high-volume throughput. Further, such machines can lack versatility, since they are suitable only for performing the respective feeding, folding, inserting, envelope opening, envelope moistening and sealing operations on a limited range of sizes of sheets/inserts.
Large organizations, such as banks, telephone companies, supermarket chains and the government, for example, are often required to produce extremely large throughputs of specifically-addressed mail to a regional or national audience. Machines capable of producing the high volumes required, whilst simultaneously accurately ensuring that the correct content is sent to the individual recipients, are typically very large, often occupying an entire warehouse. By contrast, existing small office equipment is typically capable of producing mailshots for a few hundred to one or two thousand addressees.
Demand, therefore, exists for a machine of intermediate production capacity, typically for small to regional businesses, which does not occupy a vast quantity of the available office space. Particularly in large cities, office space is charged at premium rates for each square meter. As such, the cost of running and maintaining a folder/inserter will also comprise the cost of renting the office space which it occupies.
For folder/inserter apparatuses intended for small and medium sized businesses, it is at least desirable, if not necessary, for the machine to be able to accommodate a range of different materials. For example, it will be necessary to accommodate different thicknesses of sheet element, as well as different sizes and numbers thereof. Similarly, any materials to be inserted within a folded package might range from a compliments slip to an entire booklet, including inserts of unconventional size or shape. It is also advantageous for such machines to be able to accommodate different sizes of envelopes, such as A4 and A5, depending on the material to be inserted thereinto.
When designing paper handling machines which have many different subsystems a means is required to ensure that all areas within the machine can be clear of obstruction or damaged sheets in the case of a paper jam. This has been achieved on previous machines by having many different jam access areas around the machine, many of which rely on the user completely removing some parts to effectively clear the machine of jams. This also means many separate doors need to be interlocked, which can be costly.